legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mythrun/talk5
Is it okay that I stole your image? Is it okay that I stole your image? Jontiben, lord brickmaster and doer of legood deeds 22:00, May 2, 2011 (UTC) DMC!? Is the Spider Boss REALLY in DRAGON MAW CHASM!? ProfArchibaldHale 19:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Flex217 says that he was just kidding about his age. Just thought you should know. Look at his talk page. 22:25, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Eh? I'm a bit confused here. My username is displayed in blue like an admin's does, but I don't have any admin abilities - I can't view the admin-only pages/services, there's no option to delete a page anywhere, etc. Basically, the only admin thing I have at the moment is the blue name. What exactly is going on? It's like I'm half-admin or something... Kinda weird. Jamesster.LEGO 02:52, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Mythrun do you still have that Mega Shortsword? Where did you get it? Mainspace Sorry about the OOB thing. I honestly don't know what "mainspace" means. I assumed, if what I posted was true, it would be allowed. And everything I posted on the OOB page is 100% true. I can show you if you want. Herochild 00:38, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Barry Smoothmoves Why was powe Bawwey deweted? He was right nexta Gwen in locale... :LOL, Barry Smoothmoves. LEGO has a knack for... Unique names... xD Jamesster.LEGO 02:55, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Because it is 'Not offiacly conformed" you know for a guy that got everyone interested in game files he doess not like gam files in his wiki. He has removed the avant park page 3 times. dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 05:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Can't Got to go. PatchM142 22:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Strombies Strombies were late pre-alpha Stromlings and had a different design; I have proof. Trying to find the file, will convert .png and upload... Jamesster.LEGO 02:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Found it. Check out this file, originally strombie.dds: http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Strombie.png Jamesster.LEGO 02:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, looking around in the Creatures mesh folder, it looks like all the infected zombie-like minifigures were originally called Strombies - Normal AG Stromlings were called Strombies, Stromling Admirals were Strombie Captains, etc. Of course, the textures have other names sometimes, like the "Strombie Captain" model which is actually a Stromling Admiral uses the "Darkling Pirate Captain" texture. So either there was confusion in enemy names at NetDevil between artists, or the names weren't really final. So in short, all the zombie-like Stromlings were once known as Strombies, but the Avant Gardens Stromlings once had a very different design, with green skin and such. Jamesster.LEGO 03:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Teams? I think that we should have a page that lit popular teams, such as Team nexus delta, team goldfish, team O.F.F.... What do you think, being a member of TND, i would like this to be a page. Drigle 13:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) My wiki! =http://legouniverseprops.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Universe_Propertys_Wiki= Please join and request for adminship, I will let you join, Just please, I have only got 2 People! Myself and PeabodySam. New items in Nexus HQ!! Checked nexus hq... found some O_o stuff: *Elite Halberd and forceblade: Black *Heroic Halberd and Forceblade: Red *Superior Crossbow: Brown *Dragon Disguise: +3 imagination, dress up as a dragon Will post more as I find it. * angry face * SPAMER! Will you PLEASE block the preson that keeps spamming us? there are two contributerers but i have the feeling they are the same person on a different Computer. PLEASE DO SOMETHING! Drigle 10:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) aura messup i was undoing an edit to aura mar, when someone else edited it, and that messed it up and i cannot fix it. PLEASE HELP Drigle 16:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism. Could you please block this contributor? He has vandalised 4 pages with rude language. I undid the vandalism already, so you dont have to. Problem My stinkin' avatar won't change. I wanna change it to a 3D version of my Mythran concept; I did it in Special:Preferences, and it shows the new pic there after I leave it and come back. But my avvie is still the same!!! I've given it a few hours, and now I've gotta face it: there's a problem. Now what? (yes, I did save changes'')